chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Down the Fourth Wall
Breaking Down the Fourth Wall means that the characters knows they're in the show. This has happened multiple times in Chowder. * The majority of the episode "Brain Grub" focuses on breaking down the fourth wall. In this episode, Chowder becomes so smart that he knows they're in a cartoon and changes it with his "brain power," and makes the show into a dull, educational cooking show. At one point in the episode, when Mung says the order is going to take a while, Truffles responds with "We've only got 11 minutes." presumably a reference to how long the episodes are. * In "The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin," Shnitzel cleans the background by waving it up and down. * In "Shnitzel Quits," Panini asks Shnitzel "What's Chowder 's favorite cartoon? I bet it's Chowder!". And later, a puppet version of C.H. Greenblatt on a cloud appears saying he's the creator of Chowder and that Shnitzel should come back to Mung Daal's Catering Service. * In The Poultrygeist, when the group was in the Gravy Yard, the C.H. puppet was briefly shown. Also, Chowder says "The End" to the audience. * In the episode "Gazpacho Stands Up," Chowder tries to practice his handwriting. When Chowder is near Gazpacho's stand, he starts writing on the lower left corner of the TV screen. Gazpacho says "Don't write there!" and soon sprays the screen and wipes it off. Chowder then points to the Cartoon Network logo and asks "What about that one?". Gazpacho responds "That one doesn't come off. I've tried." * In "Old Man Thyme," a scene features the puppet version of C.H. Greenblatt being attacked by babies. * In "Grubble Gum," Kiwi suggests that they "End the show now". Also, some of the gum gets stuck on the scene and rips it off, and the doctor in Chowder's dream says one of possible side affects of swallowing grubble gum is mobius loops. "Grubble Gum" is supposed to be one Mobius Loop. * In "The Bruised Bluenana'" Chowder tries to explain what had happened to Gazpacho, but Gazpacho says "We've gotta fast forward, there's no time!". So the episode fast forwards past the credits and to the Cartoon Network Studios Logo before winding and getting back to the explanation. * In "The Hot Date," Ms. Bellum from the Powerpuff Girls looks for her blind date, and Chowder makes a reference to "Brain Grub". * In "The Shopping Spree," Mung breaks the fourth wall when he points out that they no longer can afford the show's animation budget. So, Nicky Jones, Tara Strong, Dwight Schultz, and John DiMaggio have to open a small Car Wash service in order to raise enough money to get the animation back. * In "The Sleep Eater," Chowder tells Truffles that she's not in the episode when she offers to help. * In "The Big Hat Biddies," Mung reminds the aundience that "If mama ain't happy, ain't no one happy," then points at the viewers and says, "Not even YOU!" * In "The Fire Breather," Mung tells Chowder that the animators have to draw all the fire when he burns down the kitchen. Later when he's packing, Chowder rips off part of the background and stuffs it in his suitcase. Plus, when Mung is reading Chowder's running away letter, he reveals that the handwriting is terrible and that is was a good thing he could hear Chowder's voice over. Also, when Chowder first burns down the catering company, some of the screen is burned off. * In "Sing Beans," Mung tells Shnitzel to bring the next scene due to Chowder's horrible singing. * In "The Broken Part," Mung knocks on the TV wall to see if Chowder was out of the TV. * In "The Trouble with Truffles," Shnitzel (when he begins talking in English) says "Now the audience can finally understand me!" and Chowder tells Shnitzel that it isn't working for him and Mung. Also, Mung says "Yes, we know it's tough being a rock monster but this episode isn't about you, is it?" Also in the episode when Truffles was crying, she broke part of the backround of,leaving it blank. Also, Shnitzel walks out of the scene and cleans the mess in the scene up with a rag, then walks back in. * At the end of "Won Ton Bombs," the scene completely disappears and shows one of the animators. * In "Kid Shnitzel," Shnitzel curses and Chowder says, "This is a kids' show!" Also, when "Friendship" is displayed, Mung walks in and asks, "WHERE ARE ALL THESE LETTERS COMING FROM?!" * In "The Deadly Maze," Chowder's conscience tells him to go back and save Gumbo from Jeffrey and his Baby Minotaur. Chowder says "But he'll hurt Mung if I let him go!", to which his conscience replies "Trust me, he'll never pull it off, this episode isn't long enough." * In "Field Tournament Style Up and Down on the Ground Manja Flanja Blanja Banja Ishka Bibble Babble Flabble Doma Roma Floma Doma Jingle Jangle Every Angle Bricka Bracka Flacka Stacka Two Ton Rerun Free for All Big Ball," when Truffles said "BREAK!" everyone broke into pieces, then she said "Very funny, I hate this show", and Chowder said "I got hungry during the cutaway." Also, Mung tells Chowder to get away from the screen because "His giant head is blocking the view." Plus, he also says to the audience, "Don't judge me." * In "Endive's Dirty Secret," there was a short scene of C.H. Greenblatt admitting that he is the creator of Chowder. * In "The Dinner Theater," Chowder said he'll "Get to the case." And then curtains came down and he said, "To be continued after these messages." * In "Gazpacho Fights Back," when Rosemary was laying eggs Chowder said, "I thought this was a kid's show!" * In "The Chain Recipe," Chowder says losing his nose is bad luck and Mung says "That happens in every episode" (which it doesn't). Then when Truffles loses her hair and dress she looks at the audience and says "Don't you look at me!" Also, when Chowder says that if Mung won't cook the chain recipe, than Mung will cook the chain recipe (meaning Chowder will dress as Mung and cook the chain recipe) but Kernal Chicken says that he does not understand, Chowder says that's because he's not supposed to understand until after the wipe. Kernal Chicken then said, "Oh." * In "The Garden," Mung says "So anyway, this is gonna be the best episode ever cause I'm gonna teach you about where food comes from." Later on, he says "No! That's enough crying for one episode." * In "Chowder's Girlfriend," Mung tells Chowder to activate the time lapse to make a wedding cake. * In "The Blackout", Gorgonzola tells Chowder "Leave me out of your silly cartoon." after he uses him to light the way. Later, when the elevator gets to the bottom floor, there are skeletons of Gorgonzola and Chowder in the elevator. They get out of the elevator and Chowder asks if they should take the skeletons to which Gorgonzola says "No, they were just for a gag." * In "The B.L.T's", Mung tries to make everyone leave by saying, "Quick everyone, the show is about to be canceled!". * In "Apprentice Appreciation Day", Mung says "Not everyone has a weird show named after themselves." to which Chowder replies "That's true, this show is weird." * In "A Faire to Remember," when Chowder says it was all a convienient misunderstanding, Marmalade says "Yeah, it happens every 11 minutes." reffering to the average length of a Chowder episode. Also, at the end of this episode, Chowder gets kidnapped by Panini, so he says "Help, Mung! Truffles! I know you weren't in this episode but please come and help me!" They show up and Mung says "What's he talking about? We're right here." and Truffles says "Should we help him?", to which Mung replies "Nah, this is all the screen time we get." to which Truffles replies "What a rip off!" *Most of "Paint the Town" was about breaking the fourth wall due to the fact Chowder draws on the background during the whole show. *In "The Grape Worm", before Chowder goes down the foothills, Jam says "Why is the music sounding like it's gonna get all energetic?" Jam also exclaims about how the backround was dark and how there was 'a see-through me!' *In "The Belgian Waffle Slobber-Barker" Chowder asks why he asks so many questions so Mung says "It's the fastest way for us to inform our loyal fanbase on what wacky recipe we're cooking." and Chowder says "Hi, loyal fanbase!" Also, Mung, Chowder, Shnitzel, and Truffles climb a mysterious ladder then Kiwi says "11 minutes later" and they climb down the ladder and Mung says "Boy, that has to be the craziest episode we ever had!" Also also, when they are cooking the Slobber-Barker, they have to let it cool for 11 minutes, so they leave then Kiwi says "11 minutes later" and they come back and Mung says "Boy, that has to be the craziest episode we ever had!" again. *In "Tofu Town Showdown", the citizens of Tofu Town sing the Chowder theme song. *In "The Flibber-Flabber Diet", Mung says "Get that camera out of my face!" Also, while they are building, Shnitzel accidentally cuts off a corner of the screen and we see Truffles and Chowder faces on a map then Truffles says "Why are these strange dots keep following us?" *In "Weekend At Shnitzel's" Chowder said that the episode is boring. *In "The Heist" when Endive says that they have to pay back all the money for the sugar sapphires, Mung says "But there won't be any money left in the budget for the third season!" Chowder than responds in a bland voice, "I have so many stories to tell." Also, Mung briefly turns into Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls, who says, "Wow! That's sweet!" when he tastes a sugar sapphire. *In "The Meach Harvest", Mung gets in his snail car and sings the Chowder theme song. *In the game "FusionFall", Chowder says "Help! I think I'm trapped in a video game!" *In "Hands on a Big Mixer," Chowder says, "Man, I hate it when shows have a twist at the end!" *In "The Toots", Mung tells Chowder that toot'n fruit is better for bread then yeast. But then Chowder said, "How come we can't use yeast?" Then Mung said, "Because this is Chowder!" Then Chowder said "But I'm Chowder." *In Chowder Grows Up, Mung says to Chowder that the kitchen is "just painted" and "anythings possible in one of these 30 minute specials" to explain how they can fly. Also, Chowder said "But this whole show is about me as the apprentice!" Plus, Gorgonzola remarks the musical number's "stupidity." *In The Spookiest House in Marzipan , Gazpacho asks Gorgonzola if he is dead, and Gorgonzola agrees sarcastically. When Gazpacho is crying, he laments "he never knew his character on the show". Also, Mung drags the background closer to the house along with Chowder to get him closer to the house. *Endive breaks the fourth wall in The Apprentice Games when she says "You already said this in the first part!" *In The Meach Harvest, while Mung is sitting in his car ignoring Chowder getting attacked by the meaches, he listens to the Chowder theme song on the radio. *In The Taste Buds, Mung asks the audience who likes food the most, and you here the audience say no to Truffles and Schnitzel, but yes to Chestnut (although Mung tells them they are wrong; they then say that it is Chowder). Also, when Mung says they have picky clientele, a pick is shown eating the food. Chowder acknowledges the joke and says, "Good one, Bill Reiss!" about the show's creative director.